Syndrome
by Changeling DJ
Summary: Second AttemptNew students will arrive at Sky High. Can the school handle hero with secrets.
1. Introduction

Syndrome 1: Sky High

Disclaimer: _Sky High _is a Disney movie. The Daystar virus is from _Blade Trinity. _The Theta virus is from _The Exiles _comics The Carbon Plague is from _Cybergeneration._

Anything else should be from my head. Any similarities with any other genre please tell me. Thank you.

Study log of Professor Atherian Proxy: Atherian Institute of Paranormal Studies

_There has been a possible "incident" involving the Daystar virus. It is possible it is some type of hybrid strain that has been unleashed. Possible combination with the Theta Virus and the Carbon Plague are also detected. I have dubbed this the Superhero Syndrome. It seems to turn normal humans into superhumans. Not a bad thing, I think. Well I don't think so. Anyway, I'm sending eight of them to the school known as Sky High. This should be a good training for them. I hope._

Quick Dossier:

_Mysti Moressan: She should be your typical teenage girl if it wasn't for the fact she uses magic for the simplest things, like eating. _

_Omarion Zenon: I think the phrase is, "He has a chip on his shoulder." His temper is volatile, so is his powers. Things get destroyed and people get hurt when he looses his temper._

_Takashi Hibiki: He's one of the most calm and odd individuals of the group. He only fights when he wants to and when he does, it's fast and effective. He does have a weird sense of humor though._

_Alita Rodriguez: She loves "tinkering". She takes things apart. She repairs things. She has the tendency of making things out of thin air._

_Ethian Randeil: Ethian's not human. He's still not sure of humans. Hopefully this will help him._

_Derrek Forestfire: Derrek is also cautious around humans. Unlike Ethian, Derrek is human. He has actual animal instincts in him. Make him dangerous when agitated._

_Able Aliveian: Able is a paraplegic enhanced with his own brand of cybertechnology. This makes him happy. I'm not sure why human worry so much about their flesh. _

_Victoria Dolay: Victoria is not human, Victoria is not an alien. Victoria is an AI. She's in an android body. She's in this world to explore. I'll think she'll be ok._

_Randall Radley: He has a condition called asthma. He has little to no control over his powers. Will need to keep an eye on him._

_Charlie and Kelly Eastwood: They are very interesting for twins. They finish each other sentences even when they are in different rooms._

Waiting for the bus.

It's a beautiful day. The warm breeze, the shining sun, and I'm stuck here with my friends.

"Man I wish I had a boom-box or something!"

That's Omarion. He's ok. If you like overbearing jocks.

"Here. Now let me finish my game."

That's Alita. She just gave Omarion an MP3-/Sat Radio unit She's playing a wi-fi game against Victoria, Able and the Twins

"This. Is. Very. Fun."

"You need to adjust your vocalizer, Able. You sound like a cyborg."

"But. I am. A cyborg."

"Don't worry Able. I'll teach you how to adjust it."

"Thank you. Alita."

"And if she doesn't..." starts Kelly

"I will." finishes Charlie.

The twins do that alot. Derrek is looking back and forth from Mysti and Ethian. Mysti has a journal floating in front of her with a blue and gold quill writing in it.

"No that's not right. Erase it."

Ethian is standing there rubbing his temples

"Do you have to stare at me, little one."

Derrek grumbles and sits down near Takashi who is meditating.

The bus arrives, and we get on. Derrek and Ethian both get on the bus cautiously. I have the strangest feeling why.

"I don't trust this thing."

"I agree with your assessment Derrek."

When Victoria and Able stepped on the bus it lowered a good 12 inches.

"Too. Heavy."

"Yeah. Low tech bus."

"Low-tech bus?" The bus driver says. "Just wait."

Wait, for what? We didn't have to wait long. When the straps and the bar dropped. Derrek got really nervous and so did I

"What is this?"

"It starts." replies Ethian as he closes his eyes and put his hands to his ears.

When the bus shifted to flight mode everybody except Ethian, Victoria, Able and Alita scream. Victoria, Alita and Able went back to playing their game. I was having an asthma attack. Great. I'll get my inhaler, when we land.

Orientation

The bus land. Everyone vacates the bus. Derrek does so very quickly.

"There has... got to be a better way to get... here." Derrek says and then throws up.

"Are you ok?" says a girl in green who walks up to the group.

"I'll be ok."

"Ok I'm Layla. I'll be escorting you to the Gym."

In the gym we meet Principal Powers. Only Ethian and Able were listening. Everyone else was either gaming, listening to music or looking around. I was still recovering from the trip

Enter Coach Boomer

"I'm Coach Boomer, some of you may know me as Sonic Boom. This is Power Placement. You will come up here, and show your power. Then I'll assign you either hero or sidekick. Occasionally we have a few 'whinerbabies' who don't like their assignments. Well, tough. Do you understand? I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes sir."

That sonic scream actually hurt. It hurt Able to.

"When I call you're name come up here and show me what you can do. Aliveian."

Able walks up to the platform.

"Hello."

"Well?"

"Well? What?"

"Show us your powers."

"I am. I am walking."

"That's it?"

"Well..."

"SIDEKICK."

"Ouch."

"Dolay"

Victoria walks up still playing video games.

"What you got, cutie."

"I play video games."

"That's it."

"But of course. Are you saying there's more to the Monitor than games?"

"Sidekick."

"Ok. I'm beating your score, Alita."

"What?"

"Eastwood."

Both of the twins walk up. Coach Boomer stares at them.

"I said Eastwood."

"Which one?"

"Twins huh. Well since you're both up here show me what you two can do."

"Right!"

The twins grab each other's hand and spin around. I see Ethian duck beside me. I wished I ducked when everybody and the coach gets knocked back by a shockwave.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Coach Boomer bellows.

"Just a double powered shockwave. Nothing too big."

"Heros."

"Forestfire? So what can you do shorty, set plants on fire."

Coach Boomer's answer was a growl and being thrown into the ceiling. After the coach got off the floor he says weakly "h.h..hero."

The coach coughs, "Hibiki"

Takashi walks up. Most of the girls were looking at him save Victoria and Alita.

"Helooo."

"Show us your powers."

"Wellthatwouldbe hard. Youseemypowers dontturnon atthedrop ofahat. Wellsometimes itslike boom, andthennothing..."

"Car."

To Takashi the world slowed down. He didn't even register that he moved. The next moment he was standing on the ruins of the car. Everyone was quiet save Victoria who says while still playing her game.

"He's got potential."

"Hero."

"Moresson."

Mysti walks up with lots of little things floating around her.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"What is this? You collect junk."

"No. Thing tend to float around me. Shoo. Shoo. See."

"Sidekick."

"But..."

"SIDEKICK!"

All the stuff around Mysti falls to the ground.

"Radley."

I look around. Oh great he means me. I walk up to the platform

"Ok Radley. Show me what you got."

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Its random."

"Random? So you're saying you have no powers right now."

"No I'm saying I have no idea of what powers I have."

"Look kid I'm not in the mood for games."

I was going to say something when I got the giggles.

"Sidekick."

I walked of the platform still giggling. What a time for me to get the giggles.

"What's so funny?" Derrek asks me

"I don't know."

"Randeil."

Ethian walks up to the coach.

"First off, this is demeaning."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and power up."

"No."

"What."

"It's demeaning and I'm not going to."

"Sidekick."

Ethian walks down, and hears Omarion whisper to Victoria.

"Does pointy-ears have any powers?"

I would answer that but that's when Ethian looks dead at me.

"Rodriguez"

Alita pauses her game and walks up.

"Hola."

"So what's your power?"

"I play with toys."

"Toys..." before Coach Boomer could finish she had a plasma rifle pointed at him.

"Like this little thing here. Good for stopping unwanted advances." Alita was looking directly at Omarion when she said that.

Coach Boomer actually gulps, "Hero."

"Zenon"

Omarion swaggers up.

"Sup."

"What are your powers?"

"What do you need."

"Car."

The car starts falling. Omarion claps his hands. The car and every window in the gym shattered.

"I hope that wasn't it, coach."

"Hmm. Hero."

That's when the bell for lunch rings. Food, glorious food.


	2. School and Lunch

Lunch 

All of us save Victoria grab lunch.

"A sidekick. He made me a sidekick. How rude." Mysti complains.

"Is this edible?" Ethian stares at the food.

Derrek taste a sample. "Somewhat."

"If it doesn't kill me. I'm happy." I comment

"Hey Vicki come get some food." Omarion yells at the wandering Victoria.

"No thank you; and if you ever call me Vicky again, I'll rip out your spine."

"Oh another spicy girl. I must be blessed."

"And we're cursed with you." Mysti answers.

"Behave yourself, sidekick."

Unfortunately Mysti was not in a joking mood. She uses her powers to trip Omarion. Omarion lunch flies and lands on a guy with black and red hair.

"Oh here we go." Ethian starts "Everybody stand back. Its about to get weird."

"Oh not again."

"Warren calm down."

Warren was already standing up and looking in the direction of Omarion.

"My lunch."

"Yours huh. You're toast."

Derrek stands in between Warren and Omarion.

"Hey it was just an accident." Derrek interjects

"Stay out of this shorty."

Warren's table gets instantly cleared and destroyed when Derrek slams Warren into it yelling, "Don't call me shorty!"

A guy wearing red, white and blue; how original, pulls Derrek off Warren and throws Derrek 10 feet away.

"Hey." Omarion yells, "Only I get to throw the little guy."

Omarion tackles this guy. Warren hurls a fireball at Derrek, who dodges it and continues his attack.

"Will, Warren stop." Layla is trying to referee

The fireball Warren threw hits Victoria's mini-game unit, which crumbles to dust in her hands. Oh no.

"My mini-game."

"Don't worry." Alita speaks up. "I'll make you a new one."

"That's not the point. I was one level away from winning. I didn't want to do a Monitor-cross event right now but those boys asked for it."

Victoria clasps her hands together and then hurls a glowing disk, which hits all four of the boys.

"Victoria don't." Why am I getting involved?

Victoria starts after Warren. Warren stands up.

"You just ruined my game!" Victoria yells.

Two kicks later, Warren's flying across the room. Victoria walks to Derrek.

"This is all your fault."

A kick later, Derrek's flying towards Warren. Victoria walks toward Will. "And as for you and the big 'playa'." Victoria hurls Will into Omarion and they both slam into Warren and Derrek.

"Victoria. Here's your new unit." Alita says as she throws here a new mini-game.

"Thank you."

Principal Powers walks in and Ethian tell the rest of us "They are all going to detention."

Hero Support, Detention and Hero Class

Here I am with Able, Mysti and Ethian in Hero Support class. Ethian looks really bored. I agree with him. Our teacher All-American Boy, wow, seems small for some reason. He starts talking. I drift off. I wonder how the "prisoners" in detention are doing. I hear from a distance someone calling my name and the next thing I know I land in the hall.

"What. Oh great."

I'm standing near a strange door and I hear the sound of energy blast. I also hear Victoria's voice.

"You really need to stop."

I open the door to find a white room with desks. Warren, Will and Derrek instantly look at me when I walked in. Omarion was on one side of the room partially powered up and Victoria is on the other side still playing her game.

"Thanks for opening the door." Will says

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Warren asks.

"Yeah Randy what's up?" Omarion asks

"Well I was sitting in class..."

"And." Victoria interrupts.

"I was wondering about you guys and just found myself outside the door."

"What." All the boys say.

"In layman's terms you teleported here." Victoria replies.

"You can teleport?" Will ask.

"Seems that way."

"When did you learn to do that?" Omarion asks me.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Well do it again."

"Okay?" I take a step and run into a guy with a REALLY big head.

"Excuse me."

"Randy! How? When? Why?"

I found myself in another classroom with Alita, Charlie and Kelly. Woah! "I just beamed into the hero class."

"Indeed you did. I'm Mr. Medulla."

"Hi. I'm Randall."

"Yeah, and he's a walking disaster area." The twins finished.

"I'm not that bad. I was just sitting in Hero Support then I found myself in detention. From there I ended up here... What?"

"You just did it again." Alita comments.

"Teleported?"

"YES!" The entire class finishes.

"I think you need to go to the nurse." Mr. Medulla interjects.

"Oh ok." I take a step again and slam into a wall.

"Are you alright, kid?" a woman's voice asks

"I'm fine. Just tired of the random teleports."

After school

From teleporting to strange speed. I just walked up to my friend and everyone except the twins jumped.

"Nice." the twins replied.

"Good. Now lets go home." Ethian commands. Yeah it caught us all off guard. Ethian occassionally has this superiority complex, an interesting thing of late.


	3. New Assignment

New Assignment

Morning was ok. No teleporting or strange speed. The ride to school was fine. Classes. Now here's where it gets interesting. Victoria and I get transferred from Hero Support to Hero. In Mad Science class we had to build a heat ray. Victoria started asking lots of questions on what type of heat ray, lots of scientific questions too. Alita, who they partner me with, and I spent two minutes making notes on the modifications she was giving out. After Class Alita, Omarion, Derrek, the Twins, Will, Warren and myself was called to the principle's office.

"What did you do now, Oz." Alita glares at him.

"I did nothing. I've been good all day."

"I don't like this." I answer. I actually wish Ethian was here, but I can hear his voice now.

_"Don't even think about it." _

Huh? Oh great. Psychic powers. Oh goody. I see the twins looking at me and shaking their heads. Oh this would be better than babysitting supervillians. Why did I think that?

"Oh oh." the twins whisper to each other.

"The reason I ask you here is for a special project."

"What do we have to do Ms. Powers?" Alita ask.

"Call it 'rehabilitation'."

"Excuse me ma'am..." Charlie starts.

"this wouldn't involve..." continues Kelly

"A bunch of heroes..."

"who tried to take over..."

"The school now, would it?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

The twins look at me. I'm staring at my feet. "A little alien told me."

_"Very funny. Knock it off."_

"What? We have to rehabilitate Royal Pain and her gang?" Warren gripes.

"Yes."

"What can't handle the job Fireball Boy?"

Oh great. Those to are going to start something again.

"Everyone sit down." Principle Powers orders. Oz and Warren just glare at each other.

"I've already assigned each of you to one of them. Will, you and Alita have Royal Pain."

"Oh great." Will moans.

"Warren, you and Randall have Speedy."

"Speedy?" An image of a superfast mouse comes to my head, and the giggles return. Warren glares at me now.

"Derrek, you and Omarion get Lash." Oz looks at Derrek and grins. Derrek just grumbles.

"Kelly, you and your brother get Penny."

The twins look at each other.

"Penny..."

"Precious..."

Then they both crack up laughing.

The Meeting

I'm a little nervous, not because of meeting supervillians, its Warren. He's been powering up and down during this entire thing. Will's no better he's been pacing and saying, 'Not her. Why me?"

The twins, Oz and Derrek are being their normal selves. Alita's gaming again until I hear. "Mysti? What's happening, chica? Who's the blonde?"

We all look up and see a tall bleached blonde.

"What's up? I'm Zach..." He stops talking really quickly when Oz walks up to him. He's tall but Oz is taller.

"Sup? I'm Omarion, That's Derrek. The twins. Alita and Randy. I think you know the others."

"Sup? Omar."

"Oh dear lord." Alita says and for good reason. Oz picks up Zach by his shirt.

"Call me Oz or Omarion. Anything else and I hope you can fly."

"Gotcha."

"Put him down Oz." Both me and Will say. Why am I getting involved AGAIN.

"The bus is here." Mysti chimes in.

Here we go. Ok Royal Pain is a girl. Not as cute as Alita or Victoria, but Victoria is inhumanly cute. Penny's next and Oz said it best.

"Damn. How did Charlie get so lucky."

Next came a beanpole.

"Ok?" was Derrek's reply and I agree. Able could handle him.

Next came a round kid.

"Speedy." Warren says in a low dangerous voice. That's Speedy? He's a pudge. Oh great.

Finally a ... jester walks out.

"A clown? We get a clown? We got a lot to work with." Mysti already starts taking notes and measurements.

I started to giggle when, "Hey Hothead. Who's your little friend?"

Next thing I know I'm standing at the edge of the school with Speedy in one hand and I'm saying "Here's the scenario round boy. You hovering almost a mile from the ground, with no parachute.. What do you do? What do you do?"

"You can't. You're a hero."

"Hero. Villain. They're such selective terms. Aren't they." I let go. I see a black and white rope fly pass me with Oz and Derrek attached to it.

"I got him." the rope says.

"On 3 D. 1.2.3." Oz and Derrek hurl the rope and Speedy back onto the school.

The supervillains and Will are staring at me. Just Staring. Warren has completely powered down. The twins have flanked me.

"How many times do we have to tell you. No Captain Insano in public!"

_"Shall I set up another therapy session for you?"_

And then I hear the voice I was expecting and wasn't at the same time.

_"We need to talk when you get home."_

"I'm in so much trouble now its not funny."

Ok lunch was better today. Will and Warren are with their friends. The villains are by themselves. We're around Ethian, who; in an uncharacteristically good mood, is acting like a listening device.

"Ok. Royal Pain is still trying to get off you gift, Alita."

"Tried and failed."

"Warren and Speedy are still wondering what you did?"

"Forget about them." Oz speaks up and then goes to a whisper. "What about the hottie?"

"Well she said something about the tall guy being cute."

"Yes."

"But she could have been talking about the boy who glows."

We all stared at Ethian.

"You..." Mysti starts "just told a joke."

"I believe I did."

We all laughed.

"Just to let you know." Kelly starts

"Penny can multiply herself." Charlie finishes

Oz eyes got big and he leans back in the chair. "Cute and lots of them. I'm so happy."

The girls just shook their heads.

"Hmm. I just heard. 'These new guys might be useful.' They have something up their sleeves for us."

"Right?" I said. "So."

"We see what there little minds can come up with." Victoria finishes.

The rest of the day went well. Warren and Speedy were still scared of me. Penny kept looking over at Oz. Royal Pain kept looking at the bracelet Alita gave her.

Home Punishment

I'm home now and on cue the professor calls... all of us into the office. Ok his punishment turned out to be for all of us. We had to baby-sit. Why me? Well. Ok the kid I have here is named Rerun. He's short with green and red hair. I've noticed all my friends have something and red hair. Hmm.

"Hey kid, you got powers?"

"Hey kid, you got powers?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

It took me ten minutes to figure out he's a mimic. Not just a voice mimic but a power mimic too. He's fun. Its seems the more he learns about his powers, the more I learn about mines. Some punishment, huh? I wonder if everybody is having fun with their little versions.

"No just you."

"Huh?"

I'm staring at Rerun now.

"Are you reading my mind."

"No just looking at the pretty pictures." He runs off. I chase after him. So this is what it's like to have a little brother.


End file.
